


Warmth

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 2 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Square C3: Falling asleep in your clothes"





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HapaxLegomenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapaxLegomenon/gifts).



> "Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: None
> 
> So, this didn't go in the direction I was expecting it to XD But I still think I turned out quite well. There's much fluff so I hope you'll enjoy :3"

Kuroo had always marveled at how easily Kenma seemed to be able to fall asleep absolutely _anywhere_ and under _any circumstances_. “Naps”, he called them. When they were just kids, this behaviour had been encouraged by their parents. “Kids take naps”, they had said, philosophically. It was considered normal. Healthy, even. And he remembered being told him off every time he would skip it. They had come up with the idea of making them sleep together, because Kuroo had always seemed to fall asleep incredibly fast around Kenma. He didn’t know exactly _why_. He had always felt so relaxed when watching him sleep so peacefully, and combined with the even slid of his fingers through his best friend's hair made him drop on the mattress, sleeping like the dead.  
  
Kenma had liked his sleep when he was younger. Not that he didn’t enjoy it still, but his love for video games was hardly compatible with his previous sleeping schedule. He would now spend his nights playing and his days sleeping. As such, he was found either sleeping, playing video games or practicing volleyball. Not that the later occurred often. And as his close childhood friend and neighbour, Kuroo was almost always in his company, and Kenma would inevitably fall asleep on him. The first time it had happened, they were going home after an official match and Kenma had drifted off, probably lulled by the soft engine of the bus. When they had arrived at their high school, Kuroo had had to wake him up and as he has pulled away from him, Kenma had instantly shivered. He had opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the situation and had shivered once more. Kuroo had then taken off his Nekoma jacket to drape him in. The second-year had crunched his face at the smell but didn’t make any move to take it off. If anything, he had tightened it around him before his sleepy mind had cleared up enough for him to zip it all the way up.  
  
From then on, it had become some kind of ritual. Kenma would now look at Kuroo intently every time he would feel sleepy, and Kuroo, weak as he was, would always give in and hand him his jacket. Once, Kenma had even called Kuroo in the middle of the night asking him if he could bring him his jacket because he had trouble falling asleep after finally defeating a boss. Kuroo hadn’t questioned it at that moment, way too used to Kenma’s antics, and had mechanically grabbed his jacket and headed, still in his pajamas, next door, entering the house by the back door which was always left unlocked, climbed up the stairs, opened the last door on the left, thrown the clothing on his friend and dropped down on the opening spot next to him on the bed.

  
  
Kuroo looked at Kenma playing on his PSP on their way back home. It was still early since they didn’t have practice on mondays, and the train was crowded as it was rush hour. He slipped closer to the setter as he was pushed by the passengers to make more room for the newcomers. Kenma looked at him quizzically when he invaded his personal space and then, registering the situation, glared at crowd. They now had too little space for Kenma to keep playing and he reluctantly put his gaming console back in his bag. Kuroo was bracing himself. Because a non-playing Kenma was a sleepy Kenma, even if he hadn’t stopped playing by choice. Soon enough, the little head started nodding and finally nestled on his chest. Kuroo could feel Kenma falling asleep as his weight was put on him and he silently thanked the crowd for giving him the support not to fall on his ass for the added weight. He ended up carrying Kenma back to house. He had pondered whether he should wake him up or not but he had chosen to pass it off as exercising. When he opened the door to his neighbour’s, he was greeted by the younger boy's mother.  
  
“Oh, god, Tetsurô-kun. Is he asleep ?”  
  
“He fell on the train... he couldn’t play.”  
  
She just nodded as it was hardly a rare occurrence.  
  
“I’m so grateful that you’re still such a good friend to my son after all these years, but you should be a bit firmer with him. You spoil him way too much, he must a pain sometimes.”  
  
Kuroo knew it was true, but ever since they were little, he had wanted to protect this small, cute boy and he wasn’t about to stop now.  
  
“It’s fine, Mrs. Kozume. Look, he isn't heavy at all. He should eat more.”  
  
“That's what I always tell him but he’s so stubborn."

She sighed.

"Well, if you’re sure then, Tetsurô-kun. I’ll leave him in your care, I have some errands to run, I’ll be home in around an hour to make diner. Will you eat with us ? As a thank you.”  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
“Yes, I will. Thank you, Mrs. Kozume.”  
  
He then headed upstairs, making sure Kenma’s head wouldn’t hit the wall and finally dropped him on the bed. Kuroo separated himself from him, just to take his shoes off. He had just planned on making the short way to put them at the entrance of the house when Kenma shifted and opened his eyes and he stopped on his tracks.  
  
“Kuro ?”  
  
“Shh, it’s fine. Keep sleeping I’ll be right back.”  
  
Kenma made a grabbing gesture towards him.  
  
“Jacket.”, he whispered.  
  
Kuroo stayed stunned for a few seconds and then laughed.  
  
“I know, I know.”  
  
He let it slip off his shoulders and as he handed it to Kenma he couldn’t stop himself from asking.  
  
“Why my jacket ?”  
  
Kenma put the clothing on top of him, and Kuroo wanted to laugh once again at the absurdity of the situation as he glanced at the perfectly well-made bed and the fluffy-looking blankets just beneath him.  
  
“Because it keeps me warm.”  
  
And then, Kenma’s breath evened as he went back to sleep.  
  
Kuroo felt even more confused than before. Of course the jacket was warm, but wouldn’t his be just as good ?

As he kept thinking about it, he sat on the bed, staring at his best friend, shoes long forgotten by the foot of the bed. He laid beside him to play with his hair. In less than five minutes, he felt his eyes getting heavier, and as he finally succumbed to sleep himself, his last thought was that maybe he understood what Kenma had meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
